New Years day
by gomez46356
Summary: New years day has come. Things will change. Things will be said that shouldn't. All Ed wants is normal after his return, and he is  far from it. What will it take for him to settle, to find what life's about. Ed-win , Read
1. Morning of changes

Authors Note

_well This is my first story it was originally gonna be a oneshot thats why the first chapter is so damn long lol, but i have already started on the second chapter and i think eatch one will be like 1200 words or so. This story is not a action story just what i would invision a day at the elric house like _after the promised day I also will not say that my chacters are ooc , because no one really knows what they will be like in the future so this is just my vision.

This is rated M for language some sex references and stuff adults do lol

please review im open to all comments and if you wanna flame go for it, wont bother me cause i still wasted your time making you read it :)

* * *

The morning after the New Year's Eve party, Ed woke up earlier than usual- hangovers were rarely merciful and he most definitely wouldn't be sleeping this one off. His throat was parched and it felt like his brain was rattling around in his skull. Try as he might, he could not go back to sleep.  
Ed rolled over and groaned into his pillow. "Winryyyy," he whined , "Winry, I don't feel well." When she didn't reply he opened his eyes. The Sunlight burned his eyes like fire, once he finally grew accustomed to the light he saw that something wasn't right; his room looked different . He struggled as he sat up and took in the room, "Oh shit", the little voice in the back of his head said. For Ed had just discovered the he was in fact not in his room, he was in winry's room-even worse he was in her bed, "this is the reason", he reminded himself of why he didn't like to drink.

After he staggered down the stairs he called out again, "Hey Win, you down here?", but there was no reply, "well", he thought, "I guess I can rule out a nice breakfast." He opened the icebox hoping to find something to help settle his stomach, but all he saw was milk, and what he guessed was the bottle of scotch that he and his brother had been drinking last night. Closing the door and figuring that water was the best remedy, something on the table caught his eye, a note.

_**Ed , sorry I wasn't there to cook for you but Al and I went out early to do some shopping hope you feel OK, Al is just fine, which surprised me because of how much the two of you idiots drank last night, **_

_**Winry **_

_**P.S **_

_**Al says you cant be his wing-man anymore, you passed out after the fifth glass.**_

Ed grabbed the edge of the table to keep from falling over with laughter, "So Al beat me huh". In all honesty this really didn't surprise him, as he was never much of a drinker, Al on the other hand, well Ed couldn't think of a time when he didn't see a glass of something in his younger brothers hand. Ed was just happy it wasn't him who inherited his fathers love of booze. Setting the note back down and filling a glass from the tap, Ed took in a deep breath, wondering what the world looked like today; he fumbled in his pocket, found his matches and, only once his cigarette was lit did he venture out into the cold. Only it wasn't cold ,and there was a lack of snow, taking a deep drag on the smoke , he thought to himself how strange it was being the first of January and there wasn't a drop of snow on the ground, added to the fact that the temperature hadn't dropped below forty all Winter.

As he scanned the world around him , he took it in, Resembool looked the same as it did from his childhood though most of the neighbors had either died off or moved, and Winry would always buy there land from them, to Ed it seemed like she was trying to make her own mini-country.

There were heavy clouds in the sky. "Maybe we will finally get that snow", he said to himself not really believing it. He took one last drag and flicked it off the patio bouncing it off the birdhouse, smirking at his talent of aim.

Back inside he stared at the kitchen, memories flooded back to him of his childhood and he had to quickly change his thoughts or risk tears flowing. After regaining hold on himself he marched upstairs determined to take a hot shower and to stand under the water till his head stopped throbbing.

After what seemed like a eternity he dried and dressed himself , black shirt, tan cargo pants and his awesome red slippers that winry got him for Christmas.

Not really thinking his feet lead him down the stairs were he heard all too familiar voices.

"Anything good in the paper" Winry asked ?

"Nope" Al replied, "Hey you think ed will remember what he did last night" ?

Winry froze in terror, NO the was no way Al knew about that she was sure he was asleep when Ed had staggered into her room.

"what did I do last night", Ed practically screamed it as he jumped the last four stairs.

Al broke the silence," you pissed on the kitchen floor"

Winry let out a gasp of relief when it was reveled what he was questioning her about, turning back to look at Ed's face she could see a look of pure embarrassment on it, but it quickly faded as his eyes went from hers to Al who was seated at the table eating a muffin and, from its rich brown color, he could only guess was drinking whiskey.

"Well now that is cleared up why don't you sit down and have some breakfast, winry made a huge omelet, its quite good. Sit ill pour you a drink it will take the edge off"

"No thanks Al after last night I don't think I'll ever drink again, plus isn't it a little early for a drink" ? "Its never too early to drown your sorrows brother you should of learned that by now", he said smiling and taking a large sip of his glasses contents. "I slept wrong last night so Ill have a nip or two and then its all better", he continued as his eyes glazed.

Ed felt the sudden urge to smack his brother, it was barley noon and he was already halfway into orbit, his brothers drinking never bothered him before but today it felt like he should say something. "Why don't you cut back a little bit from now on bud", he said a look of worry on his gold eyes, Al sat his glass down gave him a look from beyond the grave, "why don't you stop smoking that kills you too ya know". "Yea" Ed replied, "but I can have four or five smokes and function just fine, you on the other hand are a different tale", he finished.

There was a long silence were Al looked deep in to his brothers eyes, but it was broken by Al. Slamming his fist on the table and jumping up finger pointed inches from his elder brothers nose, the words left his lips, words Ed had never heard from his brother, much less directed at him.

"Go Fuck Yourself", Ed drew a sharp breath, "I'm almost Nineteen", Al continued, " I can make my own damn Decisions I don't need you to coddle me anymore, you ass". He finished by giving Ed a rather mean gesture with his finger before waking over to the icebox, grabbing the half-empty bottle of whiskey he had bought this morning and walking off to his study.

Still in shock Ed staggered to a chair and flopped unto it. He was soon aware of Winry's soft hands around his shoulders. "Hon" she said, "let him be its not really him its the booze, hes had a rough few days with the way work has been going". Edward wasn't sure what to say, so he grabbed her around the waist pulled her to his level, and proceeded to kiss her with reams of passion, eventually they ended up on the floor when they broke apart she looked at him with red cheeks."So you steal my virginity and now you think you can molest my face anytime you want mister", she questioned. "sure as shit", came his reply. It was crude but that was Edward; as long as she had known him he had always been blunt;and maybe that's why she had fallen for him. "Well", he said as they stood back up.

I guess that I have to thank Al for at least talking me into that damn drinking game, otherwise last night prolly wouldn't of happened" he said half laughing. Winry gave him a troubled look, "um wa-wa- wait you only slept with me because of the booze",terror sounding in her voice. Ed picked up on it.

" No not at all I always wanted to ever since I was a small boy, I was just saying that the liquor helped me manage my fears and admit my feelings, Guess that's why they call it liquid courage, hmm?"

After finishing his eggs and having a long conversation, he left the table, leaving winry to the dishes while he walked down the hall. The door to Al's study was partially open, walking quietly, which he didn't need to do because the radio was quite loud and blaring some sort of music Ed had never heard but was to brash and heavy for him, he peeked in. Al was leaning back in his chair feet resting on top of his large walnut desk, letter in one hand and the bottle in the other,which made several trips a minute to his mouth. He would swallow and shake his head as if something was crawling on him. Ed sighed walking back into the kitchen were winry was finishing up the dishes. He walked past her grabbed the stone ashtray on the counter , and lit up, the first drag was strong and mellow, it gave him a rush.

"Ed?", Winry asked looking concerned. "He doesn't even use a fucking glass anymore, hes got his damn feet on the desk , the desk that's a family heirloom one of the few I saved before I burned our house", his tone rising, " and hes got his feet on it, bottle in hand, fuck it all", he said slamming his right fist on the counter, causing something to shift in a cabinet to his left. Winry gave him a sharp look "look Ed there's nothing you can do hes all grown up and if that's one of the choices he wants to make then your just gonna have to live with it, like it or not."

"Yea",he started "but when it screws with my life then its my issue", he said as he turned to her and gave a look that said, not to even try. She didn't because he was right she can remember , his 20th birthday, which had just recently passed, when Al got so out of control that she had to knock him over the head less he try to fondle every woman in the room. But at least that time everyone else was also pretty lost so no one was really offended. Agreeing with the look in his lovers eyes, Ed walked over and embraced her, being careful not to burn her at the same time.

Deciding to apologize; Ed walked towards his brothers study, the radio still blaring, he knocked. No answer. Ed pushed the door open to a sight he had seen many a time, his brother head on desk, in stupor, the empty bottle laying at his feet , along with a crumpled piece of paper. Realizing he would have to wait to talk to him he picked up the bottle and the paper, being nosy as he was he straightened out the paper, on it was a letter written in cheap looking ink.

_**December 16,1921**_

_**Dear, Alphonse it has been a long time since we last saw each other I really miss the warm touch of your embrace, I am sorry to inform you that do to me being short on funds I will not be able to travel to your house for the holidays I wish you the best and you family who I wish to meet very much one day, hopefully they will accept us for who we are. **_

_**With much love, **_

_**Erwin**_

Ed stared down at the letter for quite a while, then it hit him this was a letter too his little brother from his "lover". Ed had never known and Al had done such a good job of hiding it. Why did Al hide this from them, from him, was it because he didn't trust him. Was it that he himself was ashamed of what his older brother would think of him. Still numb Edward crumpled the paper up again set it on the desk , gave Al a kiss on the head while he whispered that he would love him no matter what in his ear. Before walking out of the room, killing the radio and closing the door . Walking down the hall towards Winry's room he tried to gather his thoughts , should he tell her ? In fact it was just a letter it wasn't definitive proof , or was it, it was a love letter, usually those are pretty definitive. Ed's though swam as he walked through doorway into Winry's room she was sitting at her desk going over some Automail blueprints. She was chewing the tip off of a pencil and it instantly made him smile. For these were the simple little things about her that he loved. Simple. That was all Ed wanted was to live a simple life, by the time he was Eighteen he had done more in his time than most did in a life. Did he regret it ? No, the adventures and the time he had spent with his brother were all worth it, but they did take is toll on him . After mustangs promotion to commander of the amestrian army ed left the service, his colonel's pension in hand he walked away from the only way of life he had ever known and promised his brother and Winry that he would never leave them again. Three years had passed and he hadn't broken that oath he took up a job at the university, in chemistry, and nuclear fission, and had since, well, been as normal as he could. His brother on the other hand, well he had worked odd, labor intensive jobs, that in all honesty never paid well. Though it seemed to make his brother happy, and well, that's all that Ed ever cared about. But he could tell that the trauma of his brothers early life was catching up with him.

Trying to clear the swarm of visions clouding his sight, he shook his head and sat on the edge of her bed. After a short moment she turned to face him. "Hey how bout we go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us?",she asked,sympathy in her voice. Ed opened his mouth to answer, but something completely different came out. "Win, you ever thought about having children?" The look upon her face was blank; as if she had just had a stroke. Terror climbed up his spine, had he gone too far?

She answered first," Yes Edward I have, I just never thought I would be you who asked me that." He didn't reply. "sweetheart",she continued ," If you want a child, well I think that's wonderful, I think you would make a great father." "In fact I know you will, I've watched you be Al's father all these years and as much as you doubt yourself, you have always done the best for him. Ed took in these words. As happy as they were they stung with the malice of his past. He rose and left her presence.

Winry sat in her room random memories flooding her mind. Her and ed's childhood, the times he left her, the times he came back. Of how she would sneak into his room to watch him sleep. How she would stroke his golden hair and whisper calming things into his ears. Children. Ed wanted children, he hand only truly showed his love to her the night before , and he was already to have kids with her. Not that this truly bothered her, but it was so abrupt. These were the thoughts that ran through her mind as she sat in the fading sunlight.

How long had she sat in her room, a look at the clock told her 5:00pm. That means two hours. Shaking her self back to reality she walked down the hall, looking through the crack in the door to see Al still peacefully asleep. She felt sadness for him, but she brushed it off. Heading down to the kitchen she found no sight of Ed. His jacket was missing, she donned hers and stepped out front. Ed was leaning against the post on the porch, the failing twilight caused his hair to glisten. Hearing her breathing ed turned to her, he must of lost himself in thought, for the cigarette in his fingers had gone out, from lack of attention. Striking a match and drawing a sharp breath Ed gathered his thoughts. Without speaking he handed her a wrinkled piece of paper, "read",he said in a almost demanding tone. She accepted and did as he said. Each word burrowed itself in to her mind. As she read Ed admired the stars that were beginning to populate the heavens, How foolish he thought he was in his younger days; to believe that science could of created all that surrounded him. "Ed",she called his name, her voice somber. "did you have any-" "Not a fucking clue", he replied harshly. "well", she said, trying to sound happy. " I guess this explains why he has been so depressed lately. "Yep", came his reply. "so how bout that dinner huh?", she asked him with hopefulness. " How bout I make us something here", he said smiling while putting his hand on her shoulder. "yea I would like that a lot", came her answer, her eyes gleaming with salty tears. Ed had always known how to cook, he just kept it a secret for fear that Winry would make him do all the cooking, since in all honesty his was much better than hers. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and then headed up the stairs toward her room, leaving Ed to do his business in the kitchen.

She awoke to the sound of her name being called, for she must of dazed off at her desk. Walking stiffly down the hall, passing Al's still closed door, she could smell garlic and cheese wafting up the stairway. She stood at the base of the stairs in amusement watching Edward; dishtowel around his shoulder his sleeves rolled and perfectly creased. His hand flying all over sounds of butter popping and crackling in the pan the sweat pouring down his forehead, eyes fixated on his goal. Hand grabbing the large pan and pouring two equal portions on a pair of bright blue bowls. He turned around and presented the bowls of Alfredo to her. Stunned by all that she had just seen she took hers and sat down.

She savored every bight. It was perfect, like nothing she had ever tasted. "its something I picked up while I traveled the east over the years ", he stated, smiling. Swallowing a huge bight and blushing slightly, she replied. "well it one of the best things I have ever tasted, haven't had food like this since granny passed." They took turns feeding each other, which ended up not being as romantic as they expected when they kept getting sauce on each other.

When they finished Winry stayed by his side to help him clean the dishes, and to her surprise there wasn't a single spot on the stove. The boy really knew what he was doing. Ed dried the last pan and walked toward the icebox, inside a bottle of champagne left from last night. "why don't you go out on the porch and ill be out there in a minute with this stuff ?", he asked beaming at her.

She consented and grabbing her jacket and walking through the door, she felt a sense of righteousness Ed appeared shortly after her two glasses in hand and a large cigar in his mouth, it smelt of cloves and cinnamon. Noticing her eyes staring at it, he spoke from around the object, " didn't get to this one last night, you know I buy one for every holiday, so I'll just have to celebrate tonight." Remembering all that happened last night and that morning, the words rolled off his lips. "Is Al still out?" "Yea", "he'll probably sleep the whole night too.", she added sounding tired. "well", he spoke. "That's not a issue, just means more time to ourselves." He could tell she was blushing. Seeing her redden made him smile. " I just meant that we can get some some peace that's all, nothing more, in fact after last night I'm quiet sore." pausing to sip his drink, he added, " And that's a complement , just so you know." She knew it was. She also felt tired and had no interest in any sort of "dirty deeds", as granny had always called it. In fact she didn't feel much like talking, for there was much on her mind. She sat there and watched him drag on his cigar, licking his lips, only rising to flick the ashes over the rail. He felt as if he should break the silence, but something deep within told him to let it linger, as if right now silence was his best friend. The sky darkened as time rolled by. You wouldn't think With the silence between them that they were enjoying each others company, but it was quite the opposite. They were enjoying the ability to be normal to just sit there and stare at the stars, with out a care in the world, _to be normal. _

Ed carried her sleepless body up the steps to her room laying her in her bed, making sure to pull the sheets up tight. Placing a kiss on her forehead he quickly left the room, for he did not want to awaken her. Back downstairs he flopped on to the sofa, not really sure what to do, wishing that the films he saw at the theaters could somehow be seen at home. Brushing off those thoughts he stepped back out side, back to his favorite chair. No sooner than he sat down he heard someone behind him. "Is it morning or night, brother?", Came Al's calm voice. "Its about two thirty , so I guess u could say morning, and if you're drunk, I have no desire to speak to you." Al looked somber, "I'm not I guess I slept it off, sorry about earlier I guess." "Don't be its not worth bringing up again, I know your stressed." Ed spoke as he lit another cigarette and offered one to his brother. Al gladly took it, at this point anything that could help show his sorrow to his brother he would do. Taking the match box back, Ed spoke quickly. " listen brother I have a proposition for you, how bout I send money to Erwin; so he can come visit you, kinda like a late holiday gift." The words hit Al like a brick, immediately his eyes darted to his feet for he was unable to look his brother in the eyes. "Bud, I read your letter, I know I shouldn't but honestly what did it hurt, I just wanted you to know that, you can always trust me, I mean come on I'm your brother, I'll always care about you, even if you act like a shitstick sometimes." He said the last part half laughing.

Al leaped like a ninja at his brother, he hugged him tighter than he thought he ever had. "Hey",came Ed's voice,"be careful with that you burn me and I'll beat you." Al laughed , that was his older brothers way of saying that everything was gonna be alright, and he couldn't of loved him more for it.

Ed wasn't sure when it happened but he and his brother fell asleep out on that porch, and as much as that chair made his back hurt, it was worth it. He dragged himself back inside, only to flop on the sofa , for it was only Six O'clock and there was no way in Hell that he was gonna get up that early on a Weekend.

Ed re-awoke to the smell of what he believed to be waffles coming from the kitchen. Shaking the sleep off he dragged his feet across the wooden floor, causing a dull rubbing sound in the process. The Sun was in the perfect spot in the sky, so as that when he rounded the corner his eyes were scorched by the rays coming through the lower window. Ed rubbed his eyes, mentally kicking his own ass for putting off hanging the blinds in the kitchen. Al was seated at the table nursing a glass of OJ and a plate of waffles, newspaper in hand. "Taxes are going up this year Ed",spoke Al as he noticed his brothers presence. "Great, just another reason to die faster, less money they can steal from my pocket." Ed's reply seemed strangely nonchalant, but the younger passed it off as sleepiness.

Ed reached into the icebox, gave the milk bottle a dirty look and grabbed the pitcher of OJ. It was sweet and crisp and the sugar rush helped awaken him fully. "Well any ideas for today", this was a question Ed asked every morning. Al was quick to reply,"adopt a pet cat!" "Yea-no, I've told you before when you get your own place you can get one of those furry little bastards, but long as this house has my and Winry's name on it, that ain't gonna happen."

Al had known this would be the answer, he only asked just to bug his brother. Quick to change the subject Ed mentioned how he really wasn't ready to go back to work, it bothered him that most of the students in his classes were older than he was but, he could excuse the because he had many years of knowledge on them.

Realizing this conversation wasn't going anywhere soon, he turned to make the trip upstairs. It was close to noon and Win would kill him if he let her sleep any later. He found her just as he left her, the sight made him smile. Seating him self on the edge of the bed, he stroked her blond hair. "Winry", he spoke softly. "it's near noon, I don't think you wanna sleep any later. She cracked one eye open, his gleaming face stared back. " hmm ed, did you sleep well?" She asked with a tired voice. " well as good as a sofa will let you", came his reply a tone of smart-ass in it.

"Why did you sleep on that instead of here with me?", Ed wasn't ready for that question. "Oh I just didn't want to wake you up", he said trying to sound convincing. "O well your welcome anytime hon, it nice to have you here, and for more than just the body heat." That one hit him in the head like a brick. "Um yea thanks", he said feeling the heat rise in his cheeks.

* * *

Thanks for reading honestly this just came to me one day and I plan to make it a semi large adventure O and by the next chapter they will be out of the house so yea i was starting to feel kinda locked up myself

Austin


	2. Sun Hath Risin

Authors note

_Well here it is chapter two, a lot of blood went into this. Honestly it did i, punched my keyboard last night and tore a knuckle. BTW 97% of people cant spot advanced grammar errors. So when you tell me I misplaced a comma, I laugh more than care. Anyways please enjoy and review. I hope to hear back from you, and if i can clear my damn hangover i might just get a third chapter up today :)_

_O and the German, i had to write to write to my cousin today so i wrote this whole thing in German first, then realized.  
_

_Die Autoren stellen fest_

_Nun hier ist es Kapitel zwei ist, ging eine Menge Blut in diese. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich es, gestanzt meine Tastatur letzte Nacht, und riß einen Knöchel. BTW 97% der Menschen vor Ort kippe fortgeschrittenen Grammatikfehler. Also, wenn Sie mir sagen, ich falsch ein Komma, ich lache mehr als Pflege. Sowieso bitte genießen und zu überprüfen. Ich hoffe, wieder von Dir hören, und wenn ich meinen verdammten Kater i klar sein einfach nur ein dritte Kapitel bis heute:)_

_

* * *

_

Ed left her room allowing her to ready herself for the day. Winry was the kinda of girl who spent an eternity every on her hair, so knowing that he had plenty of time to spare, he walked down to his room. It felt weird he hadn't stepped in here for at least three days. By the way that everything reflected sunlight Ed could tell that it was in need of a good dusting, but that wasn't his job that was hers. When he came back and bought half the house from her they agreed that inside work was hers and outside was his. Though when it came to cooking meals they would switch off, ed enjoyed cooking but that was his little secret, but after last night she knew that.

The room was cold, it felt as if it had no soul to it, which was strange, for Ed had spent most of his life sleeping in this room, and yet it still felt foreign. The pictures on his dresser brought back painful memories of his mother and father. He looked away. Rising he took a deep breath before closing the door behind him.

Stepping over the threshold of Al's study he found the younger brother frantic writing. "Its a letter to Erwin I'm telling him that we will be sending money for a ticket to him", Al's voice was filled with excitement. "Don't bother", Ed said sharply. Why, the words stung Al, had his brother changed his mind or just lied to him? "I don't know about you but I'm in need of a vacation... , badly." Al didn't know what Ed was saying. "How bout we all take a trip to the East and visit the Mystery man, hmm." "Really!" Al was glowing. "Really brother you wanna go", Ed nodded his approval. Al jumped on his elder, which was about the third time In two days he had, no wonder Ed's back hurt. "O thank you brother, I don't know how I can ever repay you."

" Well you can start by putting me down", for Al was lifting his elder off the floor about six inches. "Sorry Ed." "And then you can cheer up a little, put a smile on , live a little." "You don't know how much it hurts me to see you suffer." Words that Al wasn't ready to hear. He in no way ever wanted to be a burden to his brother. He had tried so hard his whole life not to drag him down. "Listen you finish writing that letter and I'll talk to you in a bit OK?" Ed left the room closing the door behind him, he wasn't completely sure that this was the right decision.

Feeling dinner from last night fighting back, he spun on his heel and darted for the bathroom.

Shaking his head in wonder as to why he ate so much last night, he re-buttoned his pants. Ed stood at the sink washing his hands. Gazing up he caught his reflection in the mirror, Time had not been good to him For someone who was barley Twenty-two, he could of passed for Forty. His face was lined by various scars, which he hid behind the thin beard he was growing. His hair had lost its luster, now it was more pale, than golden. He had cut it off last year and now kept it short, for it was easier to clean and he just thought he looked more dashing, as when it was long he looked like a homeless drifter. But then again Ed once was a homeless drifter, Hmm, maybe he had cut it just to forget those days of travel. He wet his hands and ran them through his hair, slicking it back. Ed had never been able to make that one piece lay down, he smiled as he thought of it, all throughout his childhood he had it, and it was something that his mother used to think was super cute.

Being a hero isn't what people think, it had only been three years, but people had already forgotten he had even existed. People are so quick to try to return to normal that they block it all out, not that he cared about his name in lights, but it was the only real damn thing he had ever done with his life and for everyone just to forget him, well it left a empty spot. Checking his pocket watch he had gotten last Christmas, since his military issue one had stopped working, he saw that it was a little after one-thirty. Winry should be close to done by know, he figured he should probably go tell her about his plan for Al.

Ed practically skipped down to her room. "Hey Win I wanna talk about something", said Edward in a tone of happiness, which is something she hadn't heard in a few days. "Is it about Al?" "Cause if so I already know he told me", She said smiling. Ed was surprised but welcomed the relief that he felt not having to tell tell the whole scene to her. "Ed listen", he looked at her. "Al is going by himself, I cant go cause of my work and I want you to stay with me, I deserve that after all the years you left me."

Ed was slightly taken aback, but now that he thought about it, he had ignored her a lot even when he and his brother were around. Looking back at her he saw a small grin spread on her face. "what", he asked smiling back. "Erwin is a girl you dolt, you honestly thought your brother was gay?" The look on Ed's face was priceless. "Whoa,whoa,whoa, first, that's a guy's name and when I mentioned that I thought it was a guy he never said anything."

Ed looked somewhere between embarrassed and confused. Smacking her forehead Winry explained to him. "He must of not heard you, and that's her middle name, its passed down throughout the family, and she was afraid we wouldn't accept her cause she is from Xing ."

Winry had a look of disbelief on her face at his stupidity. Ed felt the urge to yell, but maintained himself. "Well then tell Al I'm truly sorry", he said knowing he would hear more from her about this later. "Well he doesn't know you thought that, I was the one who figured out what you were thinking." Realizing he was off the hook Ed smiled. "well I'm gonna give Al the money for tickets and I'll stay here with you", he leaned forward and kissed her, it was like a morphine rush. "Well, smiled Winry you seem frisky today." He smiled. "Ha well once hes out on his little trip I'll show you the real meaning of frisky." She turned red in the cheeks. Ed had a feeling that this was going to be a interesting week.

The day moved on slowly. It had been decided that Al was going to leave tomorrow afternoon. Ed spent most of the day helping him pack, something he hated even doing for himself much less his brother.

"Al", ed looked over at his sibling. "Hmm", Al's eyes glanced in his direction. "I just wanted to know why this girl has almost put you in a early grave, whats going on?" Ed looked Worried for his brother, Al picked up on the bad vibes in the air. "Well I think I love her", the words came slow as if they hurt.

" But I don't know if I'm right for her, or how too tell her brother, how did you explain it Winry?" Ed blushed at the question. "Well honesty bro I told her my feelings that day at the train station but I kinda just ended up in her bed one night and well, yea." Al looked discomforted. "You mean that you two um..." Ed smiled proudly, "Yes we did, so what?"

"Was I here?" Al leaned forward on his chair awaiting the answer. "Um no you were at the bar with Mustang , I think, Not sure were, but you weren't here." Ed was lying through his teeth, but it was for his brothers best, he had been through enough trauma in his short life. "anyways Al what I'm getting at is don't ask me for tips ask Win, alright." He was smiling, not at how lame his love story was but at how he weaseled out of this conversation.

* * *

_Thanks for reading Chapter three is halfway done and about 700 words. hope to hear back from you, i hope you guys realize just how much your reviews and comments mean to me, especially since I'm new to this. _

_sehen Sie später _

_Ha there's the German again  
_


	3. Stairs of memories

Roll up, Roll up for the magical mystery tour. ( i was listing to the Beatles while i finished work on this)

_AND how Id like to thank , my uncle for his sub par review work on this_.

_But don't you feel lucky Its chapter three In all its glory, Bow down, I SAID BOW! _

_Thank You once again for those who have reviews, and to those who haven please do, its like my crack and its a hell of healthier high than a whole pack of cigs, K well not the whole thing but like 12 over 3 hours Ugh._

Enjoy!

* * *

The sun was at that point in the sky were its shines straight through the window. Edward always hated this, for it always made him feel as if he was loosing the day, as if there wouldn't be one tomorrow. He felt foolish for thinking this, yet this is how he had always lived. In his past he had to wonder if he would live to see the next day. Now that he made it this far he wasn't sure he was going to make thirty.

A silly thought if you asked anyone else, but this was Ed Elric. The others hadn't seen the horrors of war that he had, they didn't watch friends die, or have comrades bleed out in their arms. They had never had to smell iron in the air from the blood of fallen soldiers. Have to sleep the side of a frozen mountain. They had never had to strangle a man to death with there own hands. They didn't have blood on there hands, never had dreams with the faces of the dead in them, never knew what it felt like to wear the same clothes for a month, or how a cold shower feels after you cant scrape the week old blood of your friends off your face anymore with just your finger nails. They had had to condemn them selves to Hell just for the good of the people. Ha, good of the people he thought, how many times had his commanders used that on him to try to convince him that another mans death by his hand was right.

He tore his gaze from the sun. Walking slowly down the hall, and seeing no one was downstairs he felt now was the prime moment to get peace. Grabbing his red coat; though honesty it had always been more of a cloak, he started to put it on, realizing just how worn out it was, and there was dried blood on it. For ed had never seen fit wash it, and knowing this was the last time he would ever wear this coat he stepped out the door.

The wind was lightly blowing, and he could tell that Winter had finally decided to show up for he could see his breath in the air. Arranging his favorite chair, so that he could out look out over the fields, he sunk in to it, Lighting his last cigarette, for he would have to go into town for more, he stared out at the sky. The clouds were scattered all over the sky, It looked like a child's painting. Ed sighed, children why did he want a child so bad, he barley felt like an adult himself and yet he felt like since his return he was missing something. H took a drag , looking down he rolled the smoking leaf between his fingers. Al,he thought, that's it he had spent so manky years acting father to his younger, that now he missed it.

Feeling like a hero, for solving his _own thoughts, _he leaned his head back and dozed off.

Alphonse sat on the edge of his bed. He was packed and ready. Ready to go get her, he got shivers when he thought about her. He met her on his travels, in a bar. Not the best place to meet a girl he thought but she was seventeen, and her father as it turned out was the owner. He abused his daughter and she had tried for many years to escape that place. Al worried at first that she was just using him as a escape route, but as he learned she really did care about him. He had never considered their relationship serious, since well, he hadn't slept with her, and that's how you tell when its serious, right?

Yes,or no it didn't matter he was sure that he loved her and had spent the last day trying to think of a clever way to propose to her. He was gonna marry this girl. A smile spread on his cheeks.

Winry sat at her workstation in the basement. She had spent most of the day trying to finish a automail design, and it was defeating her. Throwing down her tools in anger she walked the distance of the basement. These grim gray walls have almost been a second home for her. She spent most of her childhood down here with Granny, that old bat had taught her all she knows. Thankfully she had lived long enough to know that Ed had proposed to her, a proposal that she was still waiting on. She had a sinking feeling in the back of her head that Ed was gonna have to come-around,well he had slept with her so that is a start she thought.

She climbed the creaky stairs, most of them had a memory, especially the third to last one. When she was nine she and Ed were coming out of the basement when he grabbed and kissed her. It wasn't a romantic kiss just a peck, but as he did it he had tears in his eyes. "Don't Ever fall in love with any one who doesn't love you for who you are". Those were the words he said to her the night before he and Al failed to bring their mother back. She never really understood what all of it had meant, but she treasured the memory either way

.

The kitchen and dining area were empty, which seemed strange, she could almost always find one of them loafing on the sofa. She glanced at the coat rack, his red cloak was missing. Grabbing her own she stepped outside. It was cold but not uncomfortable. Edward was asleep in his chair, the black tip of what once was a cigarette still between his fingers. She ran her had through his hair, his breathing changed. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his ear, one golden eye popped open followed by the other.

"Ahh", he jumped in his seat, winry unprepared for this jumped. "You ass, don't scare me like that", she had a tone of malice in her voice. Ed immediately felt bad for what he had done. Not sure how to comfort her he grabbed her shoulders and hugged her hard. She melted. Ed knew her weakness. It was his touch. "Winry do you remember the day on the platform?", she smiled. "well I was thinking, were do you wanna get married at?" She couldn't stop the tears. She sat there in silence. Finally she managed to force some words. "Here, I would like to have it here." "I hoped so", ed knew that to them this house was the holiest of all ground. "Well I have to go into town for a few things tomorrow, so we can drop off Al at the station, do my shopping and look for a dress tailor for you."

His eyes didn't leave hers as he spoke. "Ed, w-why all of a sudden." The tears were coming harder now. "well honesty I think that Al is gonna propose to that girl when she comes here and I thought why not two weddings,maybe even on the same day." He paused. "And babe honesty its just time I owe it to you, after all the good you've done me, You game me a arm, a leg and your heart." He stopped again, she looked up at him he had tears on his face now. "And it's about damn time I gave you mine." Ed broke down, years of emotions came spilling out, all into her shoulder. For once he wasn't embarrassed when he cried, because it was a moment with her, with the woman he loved.

It was dark now. Ed wasn't sure how long he spent crying in her arms but he treasured every moment of it. He motioned for her to let up him up and They walked inside together. The warm air felt like fire to his skin. Winry reached up to take his coat off him. "Throw it on the chair I'm gonna burn it tomorrow." There was a look of Relief in his eyes as he said it. Ed sat at the table while winry made them both salads. It was a nice gesture, but he really wasn't hungry. They sat and talked, of days to come, and days that passed. "Ed, do you remember when we were nine, you kissed me in the basement?"

He tried to hold back a laugh,now that she mentioned it he did indeed remember this day. "I do, and why is this suddenly on your mind?" He was quite curious at to why she had asked. "I just wanted to know why you did it." She asked with out much feeling for she expected him to give her a stupid answer. "I did it because I loved you, I've always loved you, I wish I told you back then but I was to scared." "I kissed you and hoped that with that kiss you would wait for me and one day I would get to claim you." He finished looking like he was glowing. "Claim me what the hell am I a piece of land" she gave him that look that she was playing with him, but that what he said also wasn't the best choice of words.

Deciding he was gonna turn in, he bid her goodnight and said he was gonna try to sleep in his room tonight, with a bit of a smile. He walked the stairs. Stairs that had memories in them.

Since he was going into town tomorrow and planned on dressing up he figured a shave was due, that and the fact he looked like a lumberjack. Deciding that he looked better without the beard, even with the scars. He vowed to shave every two days. Vowed? he thought,"yea to the beard gods",he said out loud. Finishing his giggle fit and dressing into his night clothes, he bid his brother night and went into his room.

Reaching into his dresser he found his "emergency" pack of cigs. Winry would probably kill him for smoking in the house, but it wouldn't be the first time she beat him within a inch of his life. He opened the window to lessen the smell of the smoke. He sat in the silence and puffed away slowly knowing that things were going to change so. Things were going to be better. They were going to be normal. And with that Ed finished, closing the window and rolling over in his bed, running it through his head that soon things would be normal. That he would be normal. Darkness crept on him ,Ed drifted off to happy thoughts.

* * *

Again thanks For reading, and for the kind words some of you leave. I wont have chapter 4 up for like two, maybe three days ive got a business trip .

**Bis zum nächsten Ma****l**_- till next time _

O Look More German :p


	4. Return of the lost

_Well here it is and I would like to say that Erwin's True identity goes to the one and only_ ** Purple Dragon Ranger. AND sadley this will be the last update for a couple days, Ive got many a meeting and Flights to catch. **

_IL be honest and say this chapter was a mess it was going to go the complete other way but i got lazy. But this time i think my laziness made it better._

**Either way Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Edward sat on the edge of his bed, eyes focused on some distant object outside the window. His mind raced. _Was he having second thoughts? _He wasn't exactly sure. He knew that his love for this girl was true, but was he ready to get married? He feared marriage, because that would open up the possibility for children and he knew he could never be a good father. He didn't want his to suffer like he and his brother had.

The glow on the horizon told him that day day was approaching soon. He was due up in two hours. "Well", he thought. "At least I got a few hours of sleep." He fell back in his bed determined to milk those two hours.

Across the hall, and down the left, Winry rockbell, sat stood at her sink fiddling with her hair. She had wanted to get up early to work on it, but not this early. Alas the thoughts that swam like fish circled her conscience. She was worried for her to be husband, or at least she hoped. She knew that ed was having his doubts. She had hers too, though they were more centered on if he was going to leave her at the altar. Wait, Ed wasn't like that;_ yea he would send his brother to tell her it was off, that lazy shit. _Winry smiled at this thought, that's why she loved him, he was different .

Ever since they were children, she had always felt different when she was around _That Boy. _He was always a headstrong child but he was sweet. All he ever looked for was approval from those around him. Pleasing others is what drove him, and he was always a sweet little boy. But I wouldn't tell him that, for he wold try to kick you in the head, but his height issue would prevent that. Eds two issues were his size, and his anger. Each because of the other his anger made up for his size and his size was because of his anger, or maybe his dislike of milk, which she still didn't know were it came from.

Those were his quirks, and she loved him for every single one. Deciding that she would just leave her hair down, she retreated back to the bedroom. Now she was at a complete loss for she had nothing to do. Figuring that food always helps, she decided to to to the kitchen. Maybe the smell of food would help motivate the boys.

Ed's nose woke him up, Bacon! His brain practically screamed it at him. He had to beat Al to the kitchen or it would all be gone. Leaping the stairs in sets of three, he landed in the kitchen. Lucky Al was no were in sight, which meant more for him. Winry didn't notice him standing behind her, if she did she would of seen the evil grin on his face. Ed grabbed her shoulder , she tried to scream but before she could get a sound out his lips were firmly against hers.

She dropped her spatula; it made a droning ping. She dreamed of moments like this, moments were he would step up and show his love to her. Not wanting this to end she jumped and threw her legs around his waist. Ed got the point he walked them over to the table were he sat her on it, and to her shock proceeded to swallow her face. She was shocked and thrilled, it was amazing, she couldn't even fathom what marriage would bring.

After what seemed like eternity, he surfaced for air. He tried to smother her again but she stopped him Al was standing in the doorway Hands over his eyes. She looked back to Ed who was now purple. "please tell me that you two have clothes on." Al's voice had terror in it. Winry spoke first for she feared Ed would accuse him of ruining the moment. "Yes Al we have clothes on and no we didn't do anything on the table." She said the last part with sarcasm in her voice.

They ate in silence, Winry could tell that Al was bothered by what he just saw. Honestly she felt like he was way overreacting, All they did was kiss. Actually she just kinda stood there, Ed had done all the work.

Feeling the need to break the silence, winry spoke up. "So Al you ready for your trip, I cant wait to meet Erwin." Al looked up she could tell something bigger was bothering him. "Guys I haven't been honest, and actually you have met her before, shes using the name to hide from some people that work for the Xing emperor." He paused when he saw the look on there faces. "Winry, Erwin is Mei."

Ed dropped his fork. "The fucking bean girl, what are you thinking Al, why didn't you tell us?" Ed was now yelling in the upper reaches of his vocal range, and it was getting squeaky. Al leaped from his chair, he wasn't going to let his brother talk about her like this. "Ed you have no right to talk about her like this, I love her and if you can't accept that then your no better than our father." Al was red in the face, his brother eyes were firm, but Al stood his ground. Ed lost feeling he flopped into his chair, _no better than their father? _To Ed that was the worst insult, and it had come from his brother.

Winry having just witnessed This emotional Shitball, sat there in silence. She wanted to scold the boys, to tell them to behave, she couldn't they were adults and they needed to run their own lives. Finally she managed to push words out. "I-I'm glad for you Al." She wasn't sure if he heard her or not. "I'm gonna get a cab to the station, Goodbye." And with that Al walked out the door, out of their lives, was he coming back, he wasn't sure. Though if he did it wouldn't be for a long time.

Ed let his head rest on the table, _why did he explode on his brother_, that wasn't like him. He knew he had just destroyed years of trust he earned. _Al would be back_ he thought, _within a week or two, then maybe he will understand just how much he cared. _

Winry tried to comfort him but he pushed her away. "Well I still have to go to town, don't worry about the dress, we will look some other day." She watched Ed close the front door behind him. Alone, its a feeling she hated. She wished Ed saw how much she loved him. She was just going to have to prove it to him.

Not really having the energy or will do do anything else she figured she would just nap on the sofa till Ed came home. It was still morning, the sun had only been up for two or three hours. As she lay there she felt defeat taking her over. She was loosing Ed. Yes his moments of kissing and playing were still there, but his true person, was dying, he was changing. Whether by his demons or mental imbalance, Ed just wasn't Ed anymore. On top of it it Al had left and who knew when they might ever hear from him again. Trying to push these thoughts away, she finally let her eyes shut.

Al glanced out the window. The train was moving so fast that the trees in the distance merged into a stream of brown. Was he wrong to hate his brother for what was said? No, Ed deserved it, for he spent too much time trying to force Al's hand when he should be thinking about winry. He wasn't sure if he should return, for it had been hard enough on them when they found out it was Mei. But how in the world was he going to explain the _child_ that would come with them. Al smiled . He wasn't sure if it was his. _There certainly was the possibility _,but either way he would be determined to be as good a father as possible.

Depression had set in on Edward. He was sure it wasn't over his brother, more over that he made this trip alone, he wanted Winry to come. Though at the same time he didn't. The whole situation confused him, It was all one big shit-storm, and he didn't need any more of that. Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to get his shopping done, without a clear mind, he ducked in to a small coffee shop.

As he expected there were whispers, and eyes that followed him as he found a seat. The waitress, a woman who looked like a dried up prune, asked for his order. "Coffee, black." He said without looking up. "O can u put a little something in it for me." She rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement.

Ed was about two pages into the paper when someone tapped him on the arm. Ed lowered the paper. A boy of maybe five or six stood before him. The boy spoke turning red. " Your him right, mister?" Ed smiled at him. "Yes I'm Ed Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist", he said it in his best tough guy voice. The kid jumped with glee. "Um ca-ca-can you sign this for me?" Ed laughed. "how bought I do something better for you, whats your name? "S-Sam", the boy was bright red now. Reaching in to his pocket Ed grabbed his sketching pencil. "Give me a few minutes and ill give you something special OK."

Ed started drawing, with in fifteen minuets he had a sketch of his younger self, complete with flowing cape and gleaming metal arm which was wrapped around the shoulder of the little boy. Ed finished by signing it.

_To Sam, Always live for your dreams, never give up hope._

_Your friend, _

_Edward Elric – The Full Metal Alchemist. _

Handing it over to the boy, he felt a sense of good. Sam thanked him and ran off waving the piece of paper at his mom. Ed gave her a little wave, she rolled her eyes and smiled back, thanking him.

_Maybe, Just Maybe_, he thought; _Its time that I had a kid._

_

* * *

_

Thanks again to all who read i appreciate your comments

Alle Hagel die Bratwurst- all hail the bratwurst

Ugh i swear its like ze Germans have invaded my macbook


	5. The Sinners Truth

_Well yes its actually here i have finally gotten off my lazy ass and posted the next chapter, please enjoy Ive already started on the next one and sadly this story is coming close to its finale. _

* * *

The Sun was already setting. This bothered Ed, even after all the years of war and being on his own he still hated being in the city after dark. The night was different. During the night strange people could be found on the street corners, they could be begging for food, or offering sexual pleasures. Ed tried to avoid the people, not because they frighted him, but because he felt pity for them and it hurt him to see people living like that.

Walking briskly down the road , Ed had a feeling of guilt over his brother's actions. When he and Al had returned after all those years of trials and tribulations, his younger brother lost control of himself. He spent time with the wrong people, he drank all night at the bars, he abandoned his family. After so many years of letting his distaste for his brothers actions distance them , he had just started to reconnect with him. But now Al was gone, one his way to foreign lands in pursuit of a girl.

"Girls", Ed thought, "girls are nothing but trouble, save mine."

Winry Rockbell was Edwards fiancee to most but to him she was something more she was a small ray of hope in his life hope that there was something out there for him, someone who cared about him, in all she became the definition of life. Stepping into the stopped taxicab Edward thought about his childhood. The smile grew.

Trees passed. Al looked out the train window to see the moonlight reflecting off the water to his right. Never had he seen something that moved him such as this, in his years he had seen many things some amazing and some that made him cover his eyes, namely Ed and Winry's, inability to close the door.

He smiled at that thought he missed Edward, but Ed had clearly shown that he no longer cared about others. Al watched his brother become seclusive over the years, Al spent many nights in bars trying to escape the feeling that his brother no longer cared about him.

His thoughts turned to how he knew that he was lying to himself, he knew he really didn't love Mei, well he loved here but not like that, he knew he fooled himself into deciding to marry her just to protect her and her child. He was a fool but he felt he was doing the right thing. But if he didn't love her, then why was he going so far to protect her. "Shes almost family I have to protect her, Right?" He wasn't sure, closing his book he closed his eyes in hope of gaining some sleep.

After hanging his coat Edward found Her sitting in the kitchen, clipping the coupons from the tribune. She didn't notice him, well she did when she felt a pair of hands running through her hair. Knowing that it was Edward she figured she should teach him a lesson about sneaking up on her. In one move she had grabbed his forearm and thrown him to the ground. Eds vision unclouded to see her holding a pointed object to his neck.

"Have you gone mad woman, why in th-", his words were cut short when her lips covered his mouth and made speaking impossible. Not entirely sure what was happening around him, Edward allowed her to let her tongue explore his mouth. After several moments she released him. "First of all mister now you know better than to sneak up on me !", There was a tone in Her voice he couldn't recognize. Ed still in shock from being hurled to the floor and then kissed, didn't reply. Bringing himself to his feet he just looked at her, not sure what to say, he opened his mouth, unfortunately the one thing he had on his mind all day escaped between his lips like a bolt of energy, it managed to his winry upside the head.

"Yawannamakeababy", The words had left so fast that Winry wasn't even sure that she could spell out what he had just said. "Um, come again", she thought she knew what he had said but wanted to double check on this one . Shaking his head and laughing at his own word spasms, he smiled, " I said do you wanna have a baby." Winry smiled, She knew that this time he was serious. She had a felling that they were going to need to move the wedding closer.

Edward awoke the next morning to a pain in his back and the smell of coffee. He wanted the coffee but his back wanted him to lay in bed all day. The trek down the stairs was slow and painful, which he made no effort to hide. " Fuck my back , fuck these stairs, and fuck this house." He made sure to put extra emphasis on the "F". staggering into the kitchen, he took a seat next to Winry she was nursing a cup of coffee, flipping pages in the paper. " Listen, mister, one day there will be lil' ones runnin bout' this place and you better get that mouth of yours in check, or I'll fix it for you." Smiling he ran a hand through her hair. "O don't you look so good when your bloodthirsty."

"So Ed what do you have planned for today?", Winry asked in a more questioning tone than normal. "Honestly nothing really, might go to the university later and finish up some small projects". His tone seemed to tell he was lying. She didn't want to say this but it had been on her mind for a while. "Hon I haven't heard from Al since he left, you worried at all bout' him." The words stung him like Gin on a open wound, be he had to be honest with his answer.

"listen, win, I don't give a damn about that boy anymore he is 19 and on his own". "If he wants to go chase love halfway across the world, well that's his choice and I'm not gonna let his actions drag me down, the kid owes me so much and hes been so cocky since we came back." Winry was losing the color in her face. "He acts like he was the hero, like he did all the work, he didn't watch his friends die, I sheltered him, maybe that's my fault but I wont be dammed for it anymore."

" I spent my childhood being his damn father, but no one cares about what I lost... but I never asked them to, I'm alone is this world, I have no one not even you." Winry moved closer to him she was holding the tears back for Ed's sake. " Im not the person I once was, im just a washed up military man, there's no place left in the world for someone like me, except Hell." I've been a sinner my life,babe, and one day im gonna burn for it." He looked up in to her eyes, she had them shut tight.

"The day those little ones are running around, were gonna spoil them. They deserve everything, with the world as it is today we owe it to them.

* * *

_Thanks to all those who read this and put up with me for my major case of slacking, i hope you really enjoy this. Read&Review. _

_AUSTIN_


End file.
